Hand rolled cigarettes are popular amongst smokers who prefer a particular sort of loose tobacco or other smokable product. Since hand rolled cigarettes are typically rolled by the smoker from rolling paper and loose tobacco product, the hand rolled cigarettes do not have an associated package, for example, like the package for a conventionally manufactured pack of cigarettes. With the advent of e-cigarettes, there has been created a variety of e-cigarette known as a pre-roll that is frustoconical in shape. Given the variety of flavors currently available for e-liquids vaporized in e-cigarettes, it has become common for users to carry multiple pre-rolls or other types of e-cigarettes.
Whether the user smokes factory manufactured cigarettes, hand rolled cigarettes, cigarillos, cigars, pre-rolls, or other types of e-cigarettes including without limitation vaporizers, e-pens, vaporization devices, vapers, or any other device for production of vapor or smoke as may be known in the art (hereinafter collectively referred to as “cigarettes”), carrying or storing them without an associated package without crushing, tearing, or otherwise damaging them can be a problem. For example, individual cigarettes carried or stored outside of a case can be damaged by exposure to excessive moisture, by the cigarettes drying out, or by being dropped, bent, or otherwise crushed or mangled.
Similarly, there is often a desire to carry a plurality of lip sticks, moisturizers, and/or glosses; mascaras; eyeliners; and other cosmetics, be they of the same or different colors, uses, brands, and styles. Also packages of candies, confectionaries and/or chocolates are commonly packaged in one container, whether the same or assorted in flavor and/or color and/or type. Edible items can be crushed or dry out, for instance chocolates filled with liquid or liqueurs or eyeliners.
Therefore, a need exists for a carrying case for items such as cigarettes of all types, for cosmetics, and edible items such as candies or chocolates, any of which could be crushed or could dry out. Items that are different could be stored together or items that are the same could be stored neatly together. It would be beneficial for the carrying case to have an internal magazine to support the items and a mechanism that locks the case closed. It would also be beneficial for the carrying case to have a seal that locks out moisture when the case is locked closed.